How to Flunk Your First Date
by Whiplash
Summary: The title says it all. Continued from Ownership.


Story Blurb: The title says it all. Fifth in a series.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Again I will remind all of you that the time scheme in this and all my stories is wrong. I want it that way and that's how it's going to stay.  
  
continued from "Ownership"  
  
"How to Flunk Your First Date"  
By Whiplash  
Calippus crossed the hall to Whiplash's door. He raised a hand to knock and froze. ~ I'm so nervous, ~ he thought. ~ Why am I so nervous? I've known her for years, ~ His mind raced, arguing with itself. ~ But she was only your partner then, she's your girlfriend now. ~ His mind taunted. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it ~ Come on, pull your self together. Just knock, ~ he told himself. But before he could her door slid open.  
"Oh hi!" She said cheerfully, stepping into the hallway. "Ready to go?" She asked.  
"Yeah, just let me pick up the basket in the control room. You can come too." He started off down the hall with Whiplash following close behind. They picked up the basket and headed for the hatch.  
"And where do you two think your going?" Optimus had stepped into the room a little too soon.  
~ Slag, ~ "Out?" Calippus tried his luck.  
"Not after today you aren't!" Optimus scolded. He went into a long speech about following orders and calling for backup, "Back to your rooms both of you!" he finished.  
"Yes sir," Whiplash replied. "Come on Calippus." He reluctantly followed her out of the room. He was deep in thought the entire way down the hall back to their rooms.  
"Whiplash, stay up after everybody else goes to their rooms tonight," he said when they reached her door.  
"Sure, but why?" she asked.  
"Just wait up. Is the code on your door the same as mine?"  
"Um, why?" She sounded nervous  
"Just trust me. Is it?"  
"Yes it is. Why do you want it?"  
"Just wait 'til everybody goes to their rooms." With that he disappeared into his own room.  
~ That was really odd, ~ she thought, entering her own room. ~ Wonder what he's up to.~ She turned on her stereo and began hanging up pictures and posters she had.  
Time quickly passed and soon everyone but the person with night watch had turned in for the night. Calippus silently left his room and crossed the hall to Whiplash's room. He keyed in the entry code and the door slid open. "Come on," he whispered and motioned her out of the room. "Sssshhh. Stealth mode," he said quietly. Despite her white color Whiplash was an expert in the stealth field. She silently followed Calippus down the hall towards the control room. Calippus had guessed correctly, it was Rattrap with night watch and he had fallen asleep at his terminal. They slipped past him and to the hatch. The elevator would make too much noise so they jumped down the shoot.  
"Wow, that was too easy," stated Whiplash once they were out of the Axilon's boundaries.  
"Yeah, I know," Calippus agreed. He converted to Beast mode. "Follow me," he said and took off. A twinge of excitement ran through Whiplash as she transformed and took off after him. Calippus followed the river as it wove its lazy way through the woods. He swooped down by a spot where the river curved around before dropping off into a spectacular waterfall, where they landed. ~ This is so beautiful, ~ Whiplash thought. She looked up at the beautifully starlit night and sighed. She never thought this would happen. By the river's shore Calippus was smoothing out a blanket for them to sit on.  
"This is so beautiful Calippus." Whiplash was almost in a trance as she sat down next to him. "You put a lot of though into this didn't you?" She rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah I did." He tenderly put an arm around her and she snuggled into his embrace.   
"Well isn't that touching." Came a voice from the woods behind them. Whiplash and Calippus turned around to look for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" Questioned Calippus, standing up.   
"Oh you can't say you've already forgotten me." The voice said with a familiar laugh.  
"I know that voice." Said Whiplash. "I've heard it before."  
"Well some one has an active memory." Taunted the voice. "Unfortunately I don't have any more time to play." A stasis web came flying from the woods. Whiplash dove but Calippus wasn't so fortunate. It pinned him to the ground. "This just isn't my day." He muttered.   
"Show your self!" Now Whiplash was angry.   
"Oh my pleasure." A shadowy figure stepped out from the bushes.  
  
Back at the base, Rattrap shifted in his chair and fell out.   
"Ouch." He grumbled. "I hate night watch notin' ever happens." He stood up from the floor and noticed a light blinking on the console indicating movement in the base. He pressed the button and the security tape re-played. It showed Whiplash and Calippus sneaking out of the base and flying away together.  
"The boss monkey is gunna freak!" He exclaimed. "But if I squeal he'll know I fell asleep, not to mention what Calippus will do to me. But if I don't squeal and Optimus finds out anyway I'm still dead." He pondered this situation for a while. "Man oh man what a fix I got into dis time. I guess it comes down to who will do the most damage. Optimus will surly have a speech but Calippus will pummel me. So I guess this time the rat doesn't rat." With that he sat back down in his chair.  
  
  
Back by the river:  
The figure stepped out far enough to catch the moonlight and be identified as  
"Tarantulas!" Yelled Whiplash. "I should have know it was you!" She pointed at him.  
"Very good!" He smirked. "You're certainly smarter than your partner over there." He pointed at Calippus and laughed.  
"Leave him be." Whiplash Growled.  
"Oh a little touchy aren't we." He shot back. "I think maybe you want to join him!" Tarantulas lunged for Whiplash. She dove and rolled out of the way.   
"Was that your best try?" She stated. "You'll have to do better than that!" She drew her blaster and pointed it at him. "Now then how about you letting him go?" She stepped closer.   
"Now why would I want to do that?" Tarantulas kicked a foot up and knocked the blaster from her hand. "And I thought you were smart." He rolled and got to his feet, drawing his weapon in the same swift motion. "Face it I'm smarter and better than you and you know it." He drew closer. Whiplash thought fast ~ that's right. Just a little closer you stupid piece a slag. ~ She swung her tail in a quick motion and hit Tarantulas in the side.  
"Ooh. Was that supposed to hurt?" He taunted.  
"Oh of course not." Whiplash patiently waited for the tranquilizer to take effect and it did just then. Tarantulas lost his balance, regained it for a second and fell into a heap on the ground. "But I'm sure it'll hurt in the morning!" She kicked him just for good measure and went to free Calippus.   
"Bummer." He groaned after Whiplash had cut the webbing. "This just hasn't been my day has it?" He said weakly.  
"No I guess not. So what do you want to do with our friend over there?" She motioned towards Tarantulas.   
"Well....the mission is to obtain information then capture." He said. "So I hate to say it, but I guess we just leave him this time."   
"Okay. We need to get back before they notice we are gone and you need some rest." She said. "Need a hand?" She held out a hand to help him up.  
"Sure." Calippus said, a smile on his face. He took hold of it and Whiplash gave a tug. He again "overbalanced" and ended up in her arms. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Whiplash said.  
"I could have." He said with another smile.  
"We better get going. We want to be back before sun up." She transformed and waited for Calippus to get the stuff and they took off together and flew towards base.   
  
Back at the base Rattrap was starting to get worried. It would be sunrise soon, which meant Optimus would be up and Calippus and Whiplash still weren't back yet. He paced back and forth next to the elevator. Finally he heard someone down below.   
"You two better hurry!" He yelled down the shaft. "Boss monkey's going to be up soon and he'll have your heads on a plaque if he catches you sneaking back in."  
"Catch who doing what?" Optimus had walked in the room somewhere in the conversation.   
"Ut oh" Whiplash whispered and looked at Calippus. "Now what do we do?" She asked.  
"Window?" He tried.  
"Guess we don't have much choice." Whiplash and Calippus started around the ship to her window.   
"Rattrap you're hiding something from me." Optimus said in a stern tone.  
"What do I have to hide?" Rattrap was obviously worried.   
"We'll see." Optimus pushed the button for the lift and stepped onto it. But when it hit bottom there wasn't anything around.   
"Well Rattrap for once you were telling the truth." The lift stopped at the top.   
"I am? Oh of course I am!" Rattrap caught himself.  
"Whatever. Get some rest I think night watch took its toll on you."  
"Yes sir!" Rattrap left the room with a sigh of relief.  
  
Back outside  
"Do you think these windows are high enough?" commented Whiplash. Flying into them would draw too much attention. She finally managed to pull herself up onto the windowsill.   
"Yeah really. Can you get the window open?" called Calippus from the ground.   
"It is open." She replied with a giggle. "Now you just have to get up here and we're home free! I'll help you up." She slid into the window so she could stand on the floor. She then leaned out the window and Calippus jumped and grabbed her hands.   
"That was too easy." He sated, grabbing hold of the windowsill and pulling himself inside.  
"Yeah now you have to get across the hall before....." Whiplash's door slid open and Optimus stepped inside.  
"What are you doing over here?" he pointed at Calippus. Calippus thought fast.   
"I....um....nothing we were just going out to work on the ship." He replied.  
"Sure." Optimus cast a questioning glare. "I don't want you two out of the perimeter of the shields. Understood?" He said finally.  
"Yes sir!" Answered Calippus and Whiplash at the same time. They left the room and headed towards the hatch.  
"I think he suspects something Calippus." Stated Whiplash.  
"I know." He replied quietly. "It's usually not like me to lie to a higher officer but he'd kill us for that one." He yawned at the end of his sentence.  
"I know. And I'm tired too." Whiplash replied.  
"Tired? Me tired?" He said as they reached the hatch.   
"Liar." Said Whiplash stepping on to the lift. Calippus followed. The lift hit bottom and they headed off towards "The Avenger". When they reached "The Avenger" she pulled herself into the hatch and turned to help Calippus up.  
"Good thing the ship was built with bunks." Said Whiplash with a yawn.   
"Yeah." Agreed Calippus yawning also. Whiplash sat down on the bunk and leaned up against the wall.  
"I'm ssssoooo tired." She sighed.  
"Yeah me too." Calippus said sitting down next to her. He gently put an arm over her shoulders and much to his surprise she cuddled closer, rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
This story will also be continued (when i get to write the next part) 


End file.
